Captain Snape and the Wizard Pirates
by Regal Baring
Summary: Capt. Snape never expected to find such an interesting boy in a bar, but decided he had to have to have the boy. Harry gets a job, and Snape gets much more than he ever bargained for. (SS HP slash, sexual content eventually, AU)
1. Purchasing a Cabin Boy

**Title**: Captain Snape and the Wizard Pirates

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (sadly); I just twist them for my own amusement. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Note**: I decided to write this after reading the story _Cabin Boi_ by Jade , which was about - Challenge 7. Harry signs on as a cabin boy to Captain Snape. (Nimori)

Of course, this is my own plot line; I did not recreate any ideas off of the other author.

Warning! This will be slash between SS/HP later! If you don't like it, don't read it.

This is also an AU – Harry has lived with the Dursleys (who own a bar in between magical and muggle folk, and serve both to their advantage). Harry does have magic, but he has never been trained. They all live in the port town of somewhere :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Purchasing a Cabin Boy_

"Damn it boy, I told you to be careful with those glasses!" Vernon Dursley roared, cuffing the dark-haired boy on the head.

"Yes Uncle," Harry murmured, continuing to clean the dirty glass wear behind the bar. He swiped the rag down the scratched, hard-worn surface of the bar, flinging crumbs and droplets of water to the floor.

"And be sure to serve those two down at the end of the bar," Vernon snarled before going back to the office to count the cash in his vault underneath his desk.

The bar, nicknamed _The Kidney Stone_, sat on the corner of the seaport, right next to the bank. It had a small glass front looking out over the water and various ships docked, and scarred tables and chairs scattered throughout the large dining room. The small kitchen was locked to the left of the room where it housed one cook and one waitress. Harry served as bartender, clean up crew, and all around gopher for everyone involved in the business. _It seemed to suit them_, Harry thought despairingly.

Looking towards the right down the bar, there sat two men, one light blonde and the other a dark, mysterious man. Harry quickly took stock of the expensive quality and cut of the clothing, the smooth veneer, and arrogant stature of the men and knew they were of high importance. The men around them kept their distance, none daring to come near the bags of coin that hung from their belts.

Harry walked down the bar, another glass in his hand, and said softly, "What can I get for you, gentlemen?"

"Whiskey," the blonde rumbled, smoothing back the long locks of his blonde hair that fell gently into his face.

"A glass of your most expensive red wine," the dark one said, his black eyes taking in the crowd that inhabited the place.

There was a wide variety of characters – thieves, bankers, ship captains; they were all present. The thieves fondled their knives, the bankers patted their money purses in protection, and the ship captains ran calloused fingers caressingly over the brims of their hats. All this was taken in by the man with midnight eyes.

"Yes sirs," Harry said, reaching underneath the bar with nimble fingers, pouring the blonde a shot of fine whiskey. He laid it on the bar before turning to exit the bar, and descended into the wine-cellar next to the kitchen.

He arrived back in a matter of minutes, wiping off the faint layer of dust before carefully uncorking the bottle and pouring a small amount of wine for the man's inspection.

Holding the glass by the stem, he sniffed delicately over the rim with his rather large nose before pronouncing it acceptable. Harry poured more wine into the glass before slipping the cork back into the bottle and setting it inside a bucket of ice next to the man.

Harry silently moved down the bar to take another order, leaving the two men to their private conversation.

"He's well-trained," the blonde said quietly.

"Yes, surprisingly he is," the dark man replied, taking a tiny sip of his wine.

"Good bar manners and he even knew what kind of wine to retrieve," the blonde said, eyeing the boy's slender figure. "And he's not too hard on the eyes either."

"Calm yourself, Draco. Your eagerness is showing," the dark man said with a smirk, his eyes flickering down to the tightening pants.

Draco was an extremely handsome man, his blonde hair falling casually into his grey eyes with the artful grace he always seemed to exude. He was wearing a navy blue uniform with rows of silver buttons and a white ruffled shirt showing at his wrists and throat. His pants were trimmed to show off his lean body and his high calf length boots portrayed the curvature of his leg muscles and elegant ankles.

His face had the classic looks that drew men and women alike to his beauty, his eyes seemingly wide and innocent on a devilishly handsome face. Surrounding his eyes were thin, spiky lashes that set the gray orbs to their best advantage. His cheeks were sharply angled giving him the look of a hungry cat and his lips...his lips were curved into a shameless smile that promised untold delights to those he found worthy of his attentions.

"Well, Severus, it has been a while since I've had a boy in my bed as pretty as he is," Draco smirked. Just as he finished his sentence, Vernon Dursley came charging out of the back room to oversee the dining area and make disparaging comments to his nephew.

Noticing the expensive bottle of red wine sitting before Snape, he growled, picking the boy up by the scruff of his shirt.

"I told you boy, I was saving that wine!"

"But Uncle, he requested the best bottle we had," Harry said, trying to defend himself before ducking to miss the blow aimed at his face.

"Oh really? And what if he can't pay for it, eh boy? It will be coming out of your wages, that's what!" Vernon snarled.

"But I don't get any wages, Uncle," Harry said smartly, a smirk playing around the curves of his mouth. Severus was sure he was the only one to witness the small smile on his mouth, and it made him quite intrigued.

"Don't you talk back to me you twit. I happen to pay you extremely well. I give you room and board, food, and clothing! What more should I pay you with?" Vernon asked rhetorically.

"Gold would be nice sometimes," Harry answered pertly, but failed to evade the smack that broke his glasses into two.

"Now look what you did boy," Vernon said, a satisfied smile curling his fat lips.

"But I can't see to serve people now, Uncle," Harry said quietly, his spirit subdued slightly by the blow.

"Get your other pair," he said, gripping Harry's shirt tighter as if wishing it were the boy's throat.

"You broke those glasses last week, Uncle."

"Damn it boy! Then work blind!" With that said he shoved Harry away from him and turned to huff away, glad to finally get the last word.

"Well, that's just bloody brilliant," Harry snarled, his fingers rubbing his large emerald green eyes in an effort to get them to focus.

Hearing a muffled chuckle to the side, Severus slid a glance at his companion and disliked the appraising look in the blonde's eye.

Snape took stock of the boy's features when he turned back; the large green eyes surrounded by long black lashes, the unruly hair in a messed fop around his ears, and the thin body covered by ripped and dirty clothing. _Really, the boy is a mess_, Snape sniffed silently. _And he smells._ He poured himself another drink, and continued searching the boy's features. He had slashing cheekbones, hollowed with lack of sleep, and a mouth puckered in a pout, his chin set in defiance.

His body was thin, hinting a malnourished state, but his pride would not allow him to show weakness, Severus observed critically. _Harry would be a hard worker, generally uncomplaining_, he finally deduced. _But what a little urchin_, Snape thought caustically. But he was intrigued, and it had been a long time since he was last interested in something so innocent.

He crooked a finger at the boy, motioning him over. Harry hesitantly complied, his green eyes squinting pitifully, hiding the brilliant green of his eyes. _A shame_, Snape thought idly as he pulled out a velvet money bag.

"How much?" he asked gently.

"We take all sorts of currencies," Harry said, and his eyes widened. "What are you paying with?"

"Wizard," Snape answered shortly.

"Twenty five galleons," Harry answered promptly, watching carefully as Snape counted out the amount. _It was a rather steep price for such an unoriginal glass of wine_, he thought, but said nothing.

Draco watched in amazement at the uncomplaining attitude of his captain, sure he had never seen such compliance in Severus. Even Harry was amazed at the cool payment of such an exorbitant price.

_Finally I'll be able to get some new shoes, different clothes, and maybe even a new pair of glasses_, Harry though dreamily as he pulled the coins toward himself, hurriedly pocketing the money.

He gave a short nod at the gentlemen before walking away to blindly serve another customer that had appeared down the bar.

"I can't believe you just did that," Draco exclaimed in shock. "You know the boy was ripping you off!"

"Aye, I know, Draco. But I want him to trust me," Severus said with a silky smile.

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm going to take him away from here," he answered simply, watching the boy in his surefooted albeit blind movements.

Draco simmered in jealously for a moment before catching the eye of the barmaid and grinning licentiously.

Harry was aware of the undue amount of interest the dark man way paying to him, but tried to ignore the roiling feelings it made deep inside his stomach. It made all of his muscles tighten, even those which made a blush rise along his slashing cheekbones.

Severus could wait all night if he had to; he had no place special to be and no one waiting for him. He waved his first mate off hours later as Draco left, a woman and man wrapped in his arms as they headed outside towards the street, giggling.

Soon enough the bar had begun emptying as it neared close to two am in the morning, and Severus waited patiently as finally Harry had to confront him.

"Sir, the bar is closing now," he said softly, looking down at the rag he was fumbling in his calloused hands.

The barmaid was giving him flickering looks beneath her heavily lined eyelashes, but Severus paid no attention.

"I have a proposition for you...and your uncle of course," Snape said coolly as Vernon emerged from the backroom yet again, his face flushed with malicious victory, gold coins and money paper clutched in his hands.

"What are you still doing here? The bar is closed," Vernon snarled at Severus angrily.

"As I was telling the boy here I have a proposal for both of you," he said stiffly in reply.

"What is it?" Vernon asked, his beady eyes in his pudgy face narrowed suspiciously.

Vernon's eyes took in the vision of the Captain Severus Snape; he wasn't a complete fool, he knew an aristocrat when he saw one. His clothing was tailored and fit his lean, muscled body perfectly, made of a very fine black cloth with solid gold buttons. The pants he wore fit closely to his body, displaying the lean hips and his muscled calves with the gleaming black boots that encased his feet. He wore a black fedora as well, with a small bird plume on the left side of the hat; it had the only vibrant color in his outfit – a brilliant blue and green. His shining midnight black hair was pulled away from his face with a velvet ribbon, completing the vision of strength and power.

"I want to buy this boy," Snape began, but was interrupted briskly.

"For how much?" Vernon asked, his eyes narrowing in greed.

"What are you paying him now?" Severus asked, his eyes cold.

"What did he pay for the wine with?" Vernon questioned of Harry.

"Galleons," he answered, never looking up from wiping down the bar top.

"Then in your currency I pay him 5 galleons a week, plus room and board," Vernon answered Snape with a gleam in his eye.

_The lying bastard, I heard the boy say he got nothing_, Snape thought briefly before nodding. He did some quick calculations before answering, "I will give you 200 galleons for the weekly allowance, and another 75 for room and board."

"That's not enough," Vernon began but stopped once Snape held up a hand.

"Think carefully now, sir. I am paying you what I believe it would cost him, roughly, to stay here. And if you even think of cheating me anymore than you already have, I will make your life miserable," Severus snarled.

Harry looked up finally from his chore, his eyes hopeful. _I need to get out of here_, he chanted inwardly. Severus looked at the boy from underneath hooded eyes and nodded once.

"You just can't come here and expect to buy my best worker," Vernon cried, his face reddening angrily.

"You mean your cheapest worker," Snape insinuated silkily.

"That too," Vernon admitted, his face breaking open into a wide, malicious grin.

"I will have the boy," Snape said softly. "I will buy him, or I will take him by force. Take your choice now."

Vernon opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when the captain pulled forth a wand. He shut his mouth audibly, and only nodded his head.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted, Dursley," Snape smirked.

"Buy the little bastard, I could care less," he snarled back.

"Good, I thought you'd see it my way," Snape said with an evil grin.

* * *

After Harry had gathered all of his belongings into a single trunk, which Snape shrunk and made less weighty, they exited the _Kidney Stone_ with no little relief.

"Thanks you sir, for rescuing me," Harry murmured, his eyes downcast.

Snape paused outside and lifted Harry's chin to meet his eyes. "You do not need to look down when I speak to you Harry. You are now apart of my crew, and as such you are under my protection." He paused briefly and then asked, "What is your name boy?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry, my name is Captain Severus Snape. You may call me Captain Snape, or just Captain if you wish."

"Thank you, Captain," Harry agreed softly, before something occurred to him. "Does this mean I get to go with you on a ship?" Harry asked, his green eyes shimmering in renewed hope.

"Of course, young one," Snape said with a small twist of his lips.

"What will I be doing on your ship?" Harry asked, pausing as a thought hit him, and he blushed.

"You will _not_ be doing that," Snape said, correctly interpreting Harry's flush. He tried not to notice how becoming it was on the young boy. "You will be my personal cabin boy."

Harry nodded, taking this information in. "What does a cabin boy do?" he asked hesitantly as they began walking towards the docks again.

"You will do whatever I tell you to," he answered shortly, his wand grasped loosely in his hand, his dark eyes darting to and fro about the street.

Harry was silent until they reached the looming shadow of the ship. His eyes widened in disbelief at the sheer size and elegance of the monster before him.

It was made of dark wood, bent and molded for speed and strength. The masts were currently folded as they were docked, bobbing docilely in the water, and there was a flurry of movement aboard the ship. Though it was evening, and the light was dimming, the ship crew still hard a work, loading and unloading stock, cleaning decks, and doing whatever it was seamen do. But Harry's attention was captured by the beast on the front of the ship – it was a large sea-foam green snake, his jaw gaping with a lion's head impaled on its fangs while the thick snake body was curled about that of the lion. He shivered at the lifelike painting of blood and venom.

Snape observed his mute reaction to the snake and the lion, and nodded to himself. The boy had passed his first – of many- little tests.

"That is what happens to our enemies. You would do well to remember that, if ever you feel the need for mutiny or betrayal," Snape commented dryly.

Harry shivered, but nodded violently.

"Now, welcome aboard the _Sea Snake_ and make yourself at home."

* * *

A/N: Well, more to come, I just couldn't resist the temptation to write a Captain/Cabin boy story with Harry and Snape. I hope you all like it! TBC... 


	2. An Issue of Trust

**Title**: Captain Snape and the Wizard Pirates

**Author**: S.Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters (sadly); I just twist them for my own amusement. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning! This will be slash between SS/HP later! If you don't like it, don't read it.

This is also an AU – Harry has lived with the Dursleys (who own a bar in between magical and muggle folk, and serve both to their advantage). Harry does have magic, but he has never been trained. They all live in the port town of somewhere -)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_An Issue of Trust_

As Snape led Harry on board, Harry took the time to study his surroundings in the dim light offered by magically burning torches. He liked the cheerful way the men worked together even so early in the morning, as well as the protection offered by the higher ranking officers that were spread sparsely throughout the ship.

"How old are you boy?" Snape asked without glancing at the scrawny boy and motioning towards one of his officers.

"Sixteen, Captain. Seventeen in the summer," Harry answered obediently.

"Good, good…" Snape murmured. "Zabini, this is the new cabin boy, Harry Potter. I'd like you to show him below decks to his quarters, let him get his things settled, then send him to my room." Severus enlarged Harry's trunk with his wand before stowing it away in his breast pocket inside his coat.

"Yes sir," Blaise answered shortly, before waving Harry towards the stairs leading to the shelter below the ship's decks, dragging the boy's trunk behind him.

Snape turned to observe the sailors over the ship deck, his face implacable and his mouth set sternly as he barked at them to get back to work.

* * *

"This is where you'll be staying, boy," Zabini said, pointing to a rather dingy hammock near the portal way. "You can store your trunk in the floorboard underneath that you share with two other crew," he continued, his instructions flowing methodically.

Harry nodded silently, his glance taking in the cluttered room and the other bunks already inhabited with sleeping sailors off duty. There were small wooden drawers built into the sides of the bed that extended underneath the springs. It was relatively dark inside, interspersed with small magical lights that glowed, its brightness determined by the sunlight, or lack thereof, outside.

As he struggled to slide the bulky trunk underneath his allotted floorboard, he shivered in excitement. He couldn't believe it – he was finally free of his relatives, free to make his own decisions. As he bent down to fiddle the trunk, he heard a faint clinking noise from his pant leg.

Reaching in a hand, he withdrew his broken glasses. As he looked at the glasses he realized something; _he had been walking around the entire time without his glasses!_

He glanced around the room again, noting he had seen into the far reaches of the room, he could see the details of the ship, he had even seen the flecks of hazel in Captain Snape's eyes…

He was overjoyed. He giggled madly, his face alight in giddiness. He could see! He could actually see without the hindrance of his thick glasses. _It must be the Captain's magic_, he thought wonderingly. He grinned widely and quickened his pace, stowing away the rest of his meager supplies before heading towards the doorway with a light step.

When he emerged from below decks he found Mr. Zabini and was put to work scrubbing on his hands and knees the upper deck, as the Captain was in a meeting with another officer. With a bucket of water and a thick scrub brush in his hands, he for once happily worked as hard as he could, relishing the brisk air of the dawning morning and the companionship the other workers exuded. While no one bothered to tease him, he could feel the overt glances he was receiving.

He obeyed the orders given to him, wanting no problems while staying on board this ship. What Harry was pleased to notice was the combination of both magical and non-magical workers, and everyone seemed to get along well with none of the prejudices of the outside world intruding.

"Potter, over here!" Zabini shouted, and Harry immediately quickened his pace towards the officer.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, rubbing his soapy palms on his pants.

"The Captain has requested your presence inside his rooms," he replied with a cool glance at the shabby appearance of the young boy. He could only imagine what the stray had been saved from – almost all of the crew had been in dire need, and the Captain had always had a hidden spot for those in trouble not of their making.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, looking around in puzzlement.

"Up on the landing in the center there will be a set of steps – go down into the hallway, and it's the second door on your right," Blaise murmured, pointing the way.

"Thank you sir!" and immediately scurried to follow the orders.

* * *

Harry knocked hesitantly on the door, shifting his feet uneasily, and waited silently before he was roughly bid to enter. Stepping inside uncertainly, he was awed at the sheer size and elegance of the master quarters.

The bed, Harry was quick to notice, was built directly into the side of the right wall, and from the wooden beamed ceiling hung heavy, green velvet curtains. It looked thick and comfortable, unlike the thin cot the workers slept on. All of the furniture was nailed to the floor – the tables, the desk, the bureau, and the dressing screen – but it didn't seem to detract from the overall wealth the simple design of the furniture exuded.

His eyes were captured by the stiffly erect form of the Captain sitting calmly at his desk, watching Harry's inspection with hooded obsidian eyes.

"Is everything to your approval?" Severus questioned dryly once he had Harry's attention.

Harry nodded briskly, standing tall with his shoulders thrown back proudly. "Yes, Captain," he answered shortly.

"Good, good," Severus said softly. He watched the boy underneath his lids intently, and sensed the barely perceptible trembles the boy had shaking throughout his body.

"Do you trust me?" he asked abruptly.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry returned, startled.

"I did not stutter, boy. I asked 'do you trust me'?" Snape questioned impatiently.

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding tentatively. "Of course, sir."

"Why?" Snape asked brusquely.

"W-why?" Harry stumbled, his fists clenched at his sides.

Severus did not deign to repeat his question this time, and simply cocked a dark eyebrow in the boy's direction.

"I suppose it is because you have decided to save me," Harry finally said slowly, his back straightened and his eyes staring directly into those opposite of him.

"Ah…because I decided to save you," Severus repeated mockingly, finally standing to walk towards the insecure boy. Harry dimly noticed he had taken off his coat from earlier and felt the urge to fidget in nervousness.

"You should never trust a person simply because they seem to have good intentions," Snape suddenly snapped, reaching forward to grab Harry by the chin. "For instance, you say I have rescued you from your relatives. But if I chose to do so, I could do anything I wanted to you, you stupid boy," he snarled, his dark eyes meeting the worried green ones in front of him.

"And what would you do to me?" Harry returned quietly, his eyes never wavering.

"_Anything_," Snape hissed menacingly.

"Would you try to grope me, Captain Snape?" Harry sneered coolly, his arms tense beside his body.

"If I had wanted to do so," Snape said dispassionately, watching the boy's body tighten as if it were a bow being strung.

"And are you going to do so?" Harry shot back, his eyes snapping in anger.

"I shall repeat my earlier question now: do you trust me?" Snape asked instead, watching the boy through hooded eyes.

That stopped Harry short, and had a considering warmth his eyes as he watched the Captain stand impatiently in front of him, the long cool fingers still grasping his chin. Really, with the towering demeanor anyone would be frightened of the man, but after having spent the better part of the evening with him, and seen the respect the sailors held for the Captain, it was hard to find a reason to distrust him.

"Thank you for fixing my eyesight," he whispered instead, avoiding the question. Snape frowned and shook Harry's head lightly from side to side in annoyance.

"That was not what I asked you," he reminded before turning his back to the boy and returning to the seat behind his desk.

Harry looked down and scuffed his shoes lightly along the wooden floor, sticking his hands deep inside of his pockets and hearing gold galleons clinking together at the contact. He had never remembered to take them out and give half of them to his uncle in payment for the wine the Captain had ordered. In all the excitement of leaving the _Kidney Stone _with Severus it had simply slipped his mind and he snickered at the imagined look on his Uncle's face when he realized he was missing the money for the wine. It was the least Harry could do in slight revenge for all the years of missing wages for his services. Unfortunately, he knew the Captain had also heard the noise and was looking at him appraisingly.

With a slightly trembling hand, he silently took out the money and set it on Severus' hardy oak desk. He hoped the man knew what he was giving up when he repaid the money he so desperately needed for new clothing.

"Keep it," Severus barked, startling the scrawny boy. "I paid you for the wine you served, not your Uncle. It is fair for you to take the money."

Harry took a deep breath, nodding silently to convey his thanks for he did not think he could speak around the choked lump in his throat. No one had ever given him as much kindness as this man did, even if the Captain did it obscurely.

"I trust you," he murmured suddenly as he stowed away the money safely in his pocket. "I trust you to do what is right on your ship and for me."

Severus watched the boy tremble from head to foot in tiredness, exhaustion written in his face. He had been working all day and night from what Severus could tell, and needed some well deserved rest.

So he jerked his head towards the bed, saying only, "You may rest there if you desire." He watched with hooded eyes as Harry's shoulders jerked back and he looked as if he wanted to resist. _You say you trust me…do you really?_ Snape thought laconically.

Harry felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the man's rooms with him present, but he caught sight of the slight gleam in the Captains eye. He knew what Severus was thinking, and he straightened his back proudly. He had given his trust and would not retract it unless it was betrayed.

"I suppose it'll do for now," he said, making his way to the forest green coverlet and his slipping his shoes free from his feet. He shimmied out of his shirt self-consciously and left on his ragged pants before gratefully crawling into the downy bed. _It seems much more comfortable than the little cot he had been given below decks_, he thought briefly before snuggling deeper into the covers.

He had expected it to be hard to fall asleep with such penetrating eyes upon his back, but surprisingly enough it was a consolation to him as he fell into the deep, rich blankness of sleep.

* * *

Captain Snape watched with a detached eye as the boy turned his body away from him, facing the wall, and relaxed almost immediately into sleep. It was not surprising to Severus that the boy would probably need a week's worth of rest to erase the fatigue lining his body.

He sat as his desk in perfect stillness, pondering what exactly he was to do with the boy now that he was in his custody. He knew it was a hard life, living on the sea, but he could imagine it was a sight better than residing under the same roof as Harry's relatives.

The boy was small for his age, as if he hadn't had the room to grow any taller than what he had been allowed. He had the muscle of those accustomed to work, but it didn't lend much to his form, for he was still as lean as a young girl.

But that scar…

Severus had never seen such a scar before. He could have almost brushed it off as an accident, but the shape gave little credence to the excuse. He was sure he had heard of such a scar before, but could not place the rumor. _It was probably some sort of strange tale Dumbledore would have told me, and that makes me suspicious_, he thought tartly before shrugging silently.

His thoughts were interrupted by a brief knock at the door before it opened to expose Zabini standing politely.

"Sir, I wanted to know…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Harry in Severus' bed. "Oh," he said inelegantly, gaping blindly.

"He is sleeping, Mr. Zabini," Snape informed the man coolly. "He was exhausted from working all day and night for his relatives I would presume."

"Yes, quite so," Zabini blundered, backing out of the portal way. "I shall just come back at a more appropriate time."

Severus huffed in annoyance and beckoned the man closer. "For God's sakes, I'm not going to sleep with the boy," he said candidly. "Now what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, I was wondering what time we would leave the port, seeing as how Mr. Malfoy has not shown up yet," Blaise said, regaining some of his composure after averting his eyes from the soundly sleeping boy.

"I expect Draco shall be missing for some time, which is allowable as we have some time to spare before sailing next. I shall have to purchase some supplies for the boy now that he is my personal cabin servant, I suppose," Snape said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"So when should I tell the men we are leaving?" Blaise prodded.

"We will leave in two days. Half of the crew may leave for the city, and the other half shall stay and guard the ship against any looters," Snape said, reaching out smoothly to pick up his eagle feathered quill.

"The half that left last night shall stay behind then, and rotate the next day as well," Blaise said decisively. "I shall alert the men if that is all, Captain."

Snape merely nodded his head, and Blaise bowed and left quickly to finish the rest of his own chores and Severus finished up the ships logs and paperwork. Blaise had his own enjoyable evening to look forward to now that the ship had been delayed in the port for an extra evening.

"You are already causing troubles for me, boy," the Captain murmured before dropping his quill and grabbing his coat to leave the quarters. He would observe the ship details that needed attending to while his charge was sleeping peacefully. Gripping his wand he hesitated outside the door before whispering a locking and protection spell, and left to visit the other officers of the ship.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Thanks to the reviewer "a seafaring man" with the help of editing some facts in this chapter! I appreciate the information on ship-life -)


End file.
